Antagonists of A2B adenosine receptors are indicated for a number of different uses, including asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disorder (COPD). Efforts have yielded selective and potent A2B antagonists. However, A2B antagonists (e.g., the xanthine-based CVT-6883) typically are not very soluble and concomitantly suffer from low bioavailability and poor tissue penetration (see, for example, Bedford, S. T. et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2009, 19, 5945-9 and Wang, G. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,732).
Therefore, it is important to continue to synthesize and test additional A2B receptor antagonists in order to develop new and improved therapeutic agents.